Paris & Vespas
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Klaine prompt; Paris & Vespas. "This time Paris was the romantic, beautiful, fun city all the postcards portrayed and all the romantic comedies showed. This time he had Kurt." Rating could be off - T to be safe? coolbeanz


A/N – So this was a prompt – vespas and Paris – because I was in a writing rut and the author people out there tell me that it was writers block. I don't think I like writers block much. But yeah – I said I'd write some on my holiday, and I didn't so here is a fluffy fic.

Disclaimer – Not mine OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

><p>Blaine had always wanted to go to Paris with anyone other than his parents. They seemed to suck all the fun out of a city which had always been marked as a fun, romantic and beautiful place. It never was any of those things when he and his parents went. For one, business was the usual purpose for trips to Paris; his parents would drag him along for the pretence of a family holiday when really it was only for a few meetings and then they'd be jetting back to Ohio. Secondly, in the rare case that his parents did bring him along to play along with the farce happy family thing they had going on, he was always left to his own devices to stroll the streets of Paris alone which generally isn't fun.<p>

This time was different, though. This time Paris _was_ the romantic, beautiful, fun city all the postcards portrayed and all the romantic comedies showed. This time he had Kurt.

His parents, Richard and Victoria Anderson, had extended the invitation to Kurt. They had so much fun walking through the streets of Paris, holding hands and not caring about any one else's opinions of them. Blaine was certain any other trips or vacations he had been on or would go on wouldn't even half live up to this week with Kurt.

On the last day of the vacation, Blaine had an idea. One word, vespas. He had a near enough endless supply of money from his parents for the week; they gave him money to apolgise for not being around much. He knew he would have to run it by Kurt, but even if he didn't quite take to the idea to begin with he knew that if he threw on his best puppy dog eyes he could probably waver Kurt.

Blaine nudged Kurt's rib with his finger. It was 9:00am and Kurt was still asleep next to him. They had pushed both of the single beds in the room his parents had booked together in order to create one larger bed.

"Kurt," Blaine said poking Kurt again. "Kurt. Wake up, quick Kurt." Kurt shifted a little bit but made no sign to start getting up. Fine, he thought, we'll have to do this the tough way. He began tickling Kurt's sides, the backs of his knees, his neck and his feet. That seemed to make Kurt stir. Blaine planted his lips in the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder, starting to blow raspberries until Kurt was squirming under the hands tickling his sides.

"Okay, okay. Blaine stop it. Please stop it," Kurt said between his giggles and his deep breaths. "I'll get up okay, I'm up!" Blaine subsided his tickling and raspberry blowing, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before sitting back up and crossing his legs on the bed.

"Good, because I have an idea." Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yesterday on our way back from that little restaurant we went to, I saw Vespa renting shop and I have a scooter license so we can totally go driving around Paris to make sure we get the full experience." Blaine was babbling, he knew that, but his excitement was something he couldn't contain. Kurt drew a long breath, and sighed on the exhale, drawing out his reply for as long as he could.

"Do I have to wear a helmet?" Kurt said, squinting his eyes, playing the situation to his advantage and keeping Blaine waiting for as long as he could. Kurt was just waiting for Blaine's puppy dog eyes to make their appearance. Oh, Kurt thought, there they are. Blaine's eyes had widened and his lips turned into a little pout. This was dangerous territory; Blaine knew Kurt couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can whizz me around on the back of a rented vespa to humour you. You can feel my hands around your waist. All you had to do was ask, Blaine, if you wanted me to hold you. Now quit your puppy dog eyes; I'm giving you what you want." Kurt was smirking as the words left his mouth, an eyebrow cocked in his usual 'come-at-me-bitch' face.

Blaine silently celebrated as he hopped off the bed to prepare for the day, gathering clothes and his washing bag as he went scurrying off into the bathroom.

"We're going in half an hour, by the way." Blaine said over his shoulder before closing the door, narrowly escaping Kurt's wrath at only having half an hour to sort through his moisturising routine and his hair routine.

"You do realise," Kurt said, yelling over the engine loud enough for Blaine to hear him, "that I thought we'd be zooming around Paris in a romantic yet sexy way. Not crawling through the streets at a slower pace than a mobility scooter." Kurt was clutching to Blaine's sides, helmet pressed onto his head and a small smile playing on his lips as they rode through the streets.

"It's a vespa, Kurt, not a motorcycle." Blaine said, taking in sights as he controlled the vespa. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they drove around the city; Kurt pointing at stuff for Blaine to look at and Blaine nodding and yelling 'look' whenever he saw something he thought Kurt might like.

They stopped after about an hour of riding around at a small sandwich bar, placed on one of the many corners.

"My face feels like it's going to be frozen into this awkward smile forever." Kurt said, trying to move his jaw around and get some warmth back into his cheeks.

"I can fix that." Blaine said, smiling to himself as he turned to Kurt, placing both his hands on Kurt's cheeks, edging closer and closer. He placed soft kisses on Kurt's face; down his nose, across his forehead, along both cheek bones, his chin and lastly his lips. A soft blush krept along Kurt's cheeks as Blaine pulled back a little to look at Kurt.

"Better?" Blaine said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, thank you. However, I don't think the poeple in China felt that wave of corny you just threw out there so you might have to add a little more sap." Kurt's eyes were sparkling and his face flushed and splotchy. Blaine laughed at Kurt's sarcasm before kissing him again soundly on the lips and walking into the cafe, holding Kurt's hand.


End file.
